Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered
CoD4R header image? As most anyone here should be aware, Call of Duty titles are referred to by small images in the header that link back to the original page. I was wondering: does anyone have one for CoD4R, and if not, is one needed? The idea strings from the fact that CoD4 and CoD4R have some differences: Not all the multiplayer maps from CoD4 are going to be in CoD4R upon release, so being able to tell at a glance whether or not, say Bog made it into CoD4R could potentially be useful. The weapons are going to look significantly different from CoD4 (there is a moment showing the AK-47, looks more like the one from AW), and as such could potentially have some slightly different stats, so marking CoD4R as something different from CoD4 might be helpful. I don't know, so I leave this up to consensus. :i dont have an icon to use for it, but i agree that one should probably be made specifically for mwr. 21:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I was thinking something along the lines of the CoD4 emblem, but maybe instead of the 4, a capital R? SteveHeist (talk) 22:02, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::that could work, but i think it should look similar to the "R" used in "REMASTERED" on the boxart. 22:04, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Eh, I think we should wait and see how significant the differences are. I do like Heist's idea though. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 22:10, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::i would say wait too if there werent already changes we know of. as he said, a bunch of multiplayer maps are missing, and the ak-47 in that trailer looked different. call of duty classic got its own icon with even less changes to that game from the original cod. 22:15, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't found a header yet, but one will pop up eventually. Also I keep trying to upload a transparent photo of the logo, but it never works, so that sucks. 01:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I agree, one needs to be made. Orbitball is secretly Obama 01:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Image Removal Alright so this is a follow up to the previous image removal poll I made for the Infinite Warfare article regarding a few images I uploaded. So yeah same story with this one, me and another user got into an argument about a few photos I uploaded to the article, and just like the Infinite Warfare images, they were in regards to the quality, quantity, or whatever. So basically with this one I'm going to include all the trailer screenshots I uploaded, just in case someone else thinks there are others that need to be removed. So vote for the ones you think should be kept, and vote for the ones you think are in need of removal. If you have questions leave them in the comments. 06:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 1.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 2.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 3.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 4.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 5.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 6.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 7.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 8.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 9.jpg Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remaster Trailer Screenshot 10.jpg Keep all of them look fine to me, although i think the little "call of duty" youtube channel logo in the bottom right corner should be cropped out of them. 18:12, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Delete Comments/Questions All right the poll is closed. Since no one voted for an image to removed, they will all be kept. Thanks for voting. 20:31, June 17, 2016 (UTC)